


Little Ways

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Reader-Insert, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Little Ways

People always say that there a few key ways you know you’re in love. I beg to differ. There are a million different ways I knew I was in love Dr. Spencer Reid.

I never believed in love at first sight until I met him at what was to be our favorite restaurant. I couldn’t meet his gaze. Why not? That had never been an issue.

Just five minutes later when I couldn’t for the life of me find words. Never a problem either. What was he doing to me?

He loved Star Wars too? And he didn’t hate the prequels? Obi-Wan was his favorite? How could I not be in love?

At the end of our date when I ran into a pole. I couldn’t stop staring at the way his hair floated in the breeze and how his eyes were scanning my face, as if trying to drink me in.

The moment I got home and decided to throw societal expectation to the wind and text him immediately.

Those moments he apologized for doing his job. How could I be mad at that?

When he held my hair as I was throwing up.

And when he told me I was beautiful even though I didn’t believe it myself.

So many little ways.

There was a morning I woke up and smiled because he was the first person that crossed my mind.

And there was a night I fell asleep imagining being lulled off to sleep by the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Another night when that actually happened and he gave up the covers for me.

And yet another when we made love for the first time. It wasn’t full of fireworks. It was natural- as if my body made its own decisions - and I was just along for the ride.

When I met his mother for the first time and she pulled me into a game of chess without speaking a word.

When she told me she would be proud to call me daughter.

When my father entered the hospital and Spencer flew home from a case to be by my side.

So many little ways, or are they so much more?

That day he asked me to move in; he was so nervous. As if I would’ve said no.

The subsequent day when we decided that for the rest of time, I would do the laundry and he would do the dishes. He thinks dishes are gross too. But he does them for me any.

When I woke up to see his face smushed into the pillow. He was such a cute mess.

And the night I imagined walking down the aisle and bawled my eyes out.

When I said yes and he kissed me like it was the last time he ever would.

And that moment less than a year later when he cried as I walked down the aisle.

There are so many little ways I know I love this man. Some big and some small. But this little one was the biggest of all.

\---

There have been a million different times I’ve known I was in love with her.

When we first met at the Italian place on Fifth Street and her eyes couldn’t meet mine.

When she stumbled over her words as she tried to introduce herself. I thought I was the only one that did that.

When she smiled at me over our shared love of Star Wars - Obi-Wan Kenobi was truly the best part of the prequels.

At the end of our date when she pressed her lips against my cheek before walking away, leaving me blushing in the middle of the sidewalk. (And then when she smacked into a pole because she wouldn’t stop glancing my way.)

When she didn’t wait to text me and set up our second date. (Morgan told me I should wait, and I was going to. I’m glad she didn’t.)

When she didn’t make me feel guilty for being away at work. So many canceled dates. So many changes in plans - and she took them all in stride.

When I came down with the flu and she was just getting over hers, but came over with tissues, medicine and homemade chicken noodle soup from her place on the other side of town anyway. 

So many little ways.

That morning I woke up and she was the first thought that crossed my mind.

And the night I fell asleep thinking of the ways her eyes sparkled in the twilight.

When she respected my need to take our physical relationship slowly.

The night her skin melded to mine for the very first time.

And the subsequent nights that became familiar and comfortable.

When she met my mother and thanked her for raising me.

When my mother told her to keep me out of trouble.

That moment my mother told her she was like the daughter she’d never had.

When I came home from a hard case and she let me grieve alone - the way I needed to.

The thousands of times she’s done my laundry because she knows I hate it more than any other chore.

When I thought about moving from one apartment to another and I imagined buying a slightly bigger bed because she was meant to share it with me.

The millions of times she’s completed my thoughts and the million more to come.

The morning I was brushing my teeth and it dawned on me that I’d do anything for her.

That day just a few days later when I realized I’d take a bullet for her in a second.

There are so many little moments.

I knew I loved her that morning she woke up with “bedhead,” but still looked like a princess to me.

And that time we passed a bridal boutique and I wondered what she’d look like the day we got married. I hadn’t even bought an engagement ring yet.

During a conversation that night, when I could finally breathe deeply; we wanted the same exact things.

And that same night when I dreamt of our children to be.

When she said yes and her smile could’ve outshone the sun.

The day she walked down the aisle toward me looking like an angel incarnate.

There are so many, almost too many moments for me to count where I realize how much I love this woman. Some small, some not, and some both at the same time - like the onesie she held in front of my eyes.

Over this life there have been a million ways that I’ve known I was in love. And I imagine there will be a million more.


End file.
